


Voltron AU Shenanigans

by ScottishScurrie



Series: Voltron AU’s [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A whole bunch of AU stories squashed together, F/M, I have actually left the VLD fandom so-, Just a bunch of bros being straight/gay, M/M, totally nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Just a whole bunch of AU’s and storiesi don’t even like voltron that much anymore wtf why am i writing this





	Voltron AU Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voltron Crew go to a carnival and many, many things happen.

“Okay. So, you want me to go on a double date with you and this mystery girlfriend of yours?” Lance said, eyebrow raised.

Hunk nodded, nervously.

“Uh, Yeah, I’m just really nervous...”

“Yeah, I can see. Alright, let’s go see this mystery girl you never shut up about.” Lance said, stepping out of his house and going to the house next to his, before knocking.

A pale boy with a black mullet and really peculiar purple eyes opened the door.

“Lance. It’s 9:00pm. What do you want?” Keith groaned.

“Hunk want us to meet this mystery girlfriend.”

Keith groaned again, this time a lot longer.

“Fine.” He grumbled.

The walk wasn’t that long, just a couple of blocks away.

They arrived at a carnival in a large field, covered in fairy lights and filled with stalls and rides.

Not long after they arrived, a very very familiar girl with light chestnut hair, pale skin scattered with freckles, hazel eyes and glasses that always slip off her nose.

“Jesus, it’s about time you got here!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Sorry, I decided to bring Keith and Lance.”

“Wait, Pidge is this mystery girl…?” Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

“Uh, Yes?”

“Called it.” Keith said, unphased.

“What? How?!” Lance asked, taken aback.

“It was obvious, I actually saw them kiss at prom but I didn’t want to assume anything.”

“Wait you did?” Hunk and Pidge said, simultaneously.

“Yeah, Almost everyone did.”

Pidge processed this.

“And yes, Your brother and parents did too. It was just Lance who didn’t see.”

“THEY DID?!”

“Yes, I just said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for a really short chapter, I’ll make the other ones longer! :)


End file.
